Las Últimas Luces
by itmustbesorcery
Summary: Se acercan las fiestas y con ellas el primer aniversario de Rin en la universidad. Lejos de sus amistades, la nostalgia lo empieza a invadir. Las cosas se alteran cuando un "Número desconocido" busca ponerse en contacto con él. "Las Últimas Luces" será un escenario de sorpresas


Notas

Aquellas víctimas del final de serie de Free! Eternal Summer por favor alcen la mano! o/.  
>De entrada quiero aclarar que el sistema universitario que usé para redactar la historia es inventado, me refiero a la duración de la cursada y las reglas de infraestructura en general. Sugerencia: no lo comparen con la vida universitaria propia bc it's chaos.<br>Segundo, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece SALVO Tetsu Midorima cuyo NOMBRE sí está inspirado en el animé Kuroko No Basket, pero que en lo personal y físico no tiene nada que ver.  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Un pitido dio por terminado el entrenamiento. Rin tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a los vestuarios, se estremeció al salir del gimnasio y notar que la temperatura disminuía exageradamente. Extrañaba el verano.<p>

Hizo una parada frente a la máquina de bebidas y, al alzar la vista para tomar un trago, algo llamó su atención. Sobre la mitad del pasillo colgaban varios carteles que recordaban a los estudiantes los eventos de fin de año. Uno de los anuncios se titulaba "Las Últimas Luces". Dicho festejo se llevaba a cabo para despedir, no solo al ciclo que termina, sino también a los nuevos graduados. En otras palabras, el campus principal de la universidad quedaba a disposición de los estudiantes para celebrar el fin de curso. Rin sonrió al ver los fuegos artificiales que vestían la imagen sobre un cielo oscuro. Sintió nostalgia, sería el primer año que pasaría las fiestas lejos de casa.

-¡Matsuoka! – Rin volteó.

-Tetsu - alzó la mano para saludarlo. Midorima Tetsu había sido el primer descarado, según Rin, en burlarse de su nombre a inicios de clases. Durante las primeras semanas no le dio más que motivos para abofetearlo en la cara, volteaba a mirarlo cada vez que algún entrenador tomaba lista. Antes de ir de mal en peor, Rin logró interceptarlo después de clases.

-¡Oi!-lo empujó contra su casillero- ya córtala con lo de mi nombre.

-¡Wow, tus dientes!- exclamó él fijando la vista en su boca- ¿No tendrás aletas escondidas bajo la ropa, o sí?-Rin lo miró confuso- Amigo, un par de molares más y serías un tiburón.

-¡¿EH?!- contestó dando un salto y tapándose con la mano.

-¿Dije algo malo?- unos ojos marrones lo buscaban. Rin maldijo por lo bajo. Iba a marcharse cuando una mano se extendió frente a él – Tetsu Midorima.

Rin se quedó viéndola, el muchacho sonrió. No creyó volver a estrechar manos con alguien tan ridículo en su vida.

-Hermano, te estaba buscando- tenía el lado izquierdo de la cabeza rapada y el resto de su melena peinada hacia atrás, apenas llegaba a cubrirle la nuca. Rin muchas veces se imaginó con aquel corte de pelo, nunca se vería tan bien como él- ¿Me prestas tu teléfono?

-¿Para qué?-

-¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo? Para ver porno, dámelo ya- Rin soltó una risa involuntaria, Midorima solía generar eso. Lo abrazó por el cuello.

- Estás demente. Vamos, lo dejé en el vestuario.

Subieron las escaleras y vieron sus sombras proyectarse a distancia, por la ventana entraban los últimos rayos de sol. El murmullo del exterior crecía conforme anochecía. Rin recordaba sus primeros días en la universidad, solitarios y a su vez rodeado de un mar de gente. Pensaba mucho en sus amigos, oía sus voces cuando nadie más decía nada. Tener a alguien como Midorima ayudaba a su nueva rutina, ya no escuchaba a Nitori gritar desde lo lejos ni sentía la mirada de Sousuke sobre su hombro._ Sousuke_. Con frecuencia se preguntaba si a su amigo le hubiese costado al igual que a él hacer amistades. Seguramente contestaría algo como "Tu futuro no es hacer amigos, tu futuro es ser nadador profesional."

Caminaron entre los casilleros hasta el locker de Rin. Buscó en el fondo de su mochila y lo prendió, iba a dárselo a Midorima cuando en la bandeja de entrada apareció un nuevo mensaje. _Número desconocido_. Rin volvió a presionar y se abrió una imagen; una foto de Tokyo tomada desde el aire. Nada más.

-Oi, lo del porno no era cierto. ¿Qué estás viendo? - se lo arrebató de la mano- ¿Y esto?

-Ni idea.

-Como sea, ¿me lo prestas? Te lo regreso en un rato. Necesito llamar a mi número desde otro celular para encontrar el mío, lo perdí en la habitación.

-Seguro. Yo iré a descansar un rato.

-Buena idea, procura no dormir hasta el año que viene- le palmó el hombro y se marchó corriendo. De nuevo rio por lo bajo, era 31 de Diciembre. En otras circunstancias le hubiese marcado que su sentido del humor no era tan bueno como creía y que pocas veces comprendía lo que decía… pero había llegado a quererlo. Al fin y al cabo, su entusiasmo y su forma de nadar eran admirables.

Rin cerró la puerta de un codazo. Notó que su compañero de habitación había dejado todas las luces prendidas, lo odiaba profundamente. Dejó sus cosas a un costado de la cama y se desplomó sobre ella. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que su cuerpo se enfrió. Su brazo se extendió al piso en busca de algo con qué taparse y tomó en su puño una prenda en particular. Los colores eran los del equipo Samezuka y la campera no le pertenecía a él sino a Sousuke.

_-Rin- sentía el hombro de su amigo tenso junto al suyo. _

_En unos minutos llegaría el tren con destino al aeropuerto, habían acordado nada de despedidas vergonzosas. Sousuke, como era de esperar, no le hizo caso. _

_-Rin- volvió a decir. Éste soltó el bolso que cargaba en su mano._

_-Idiota-lo pateó- te dije que no vinieras._

_Pasaron unos segundos, Sousuke rió nervioso._

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Me mentiste, dijiste que no vendrías!- volvió a gritar impotente._

_- Y tú prometiste no llorar._

_El tren hizo su entrada antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más. Los hombros de Rin delataron que estaba llorando. Los andenes volaron uno tras otro frente a ello y el viento reveló sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. Aturdidos por el sonido metálico contra las vigas, Sousuke lo tomó entre sus brazos. Sintió las manos de Rin aferrarse a su espalda. _

_Las puertas se abrieron paso y ellos también. Sousuke observó a su amigo. Se quitó la campera y la puso a su alrededor. Sus mejillas se encendieron y lo miró avergonzado. Volvió a cargarse el bolso y caminó hacia el interior del tren. Le sonrió a través del vidrio y así comenzó su viaje._

Hay personas a las que jamás hay que interrumpirles el sueño, Rin es una de ellas. Llamaron una y otra vez a su puerta, la boca le sabía a cloro.

-¡Rin!- volvieron a gritar. Miró su reloj, había pasado una hora.

-¿No querrán asesinarlo?- escuchó decir del otro lado.

-¿Asesinarlo?- era Midorima- Parece que sabes mucho del tema, Sakhito, empiezo a sospechar de ti.

-¡¿EH?! ¿Yo? ¡¿Por qué?!

Aquella parecía una conversación de locos y Rin no estaba de humor.

-¿Por qué no contesta?- dijo alguien cuya voz no supo ni le importaba reconocer.

-Quizás ya lo mataron.

- ¡IDIOTAS! Matsuoka, hermano, abre esta puerta de una vez.

Se apresuró y la abrió de un tirón. Una multitud de no más de siete chicos con rostros horrorizados se agrupaba en el pasillo frente a su habitación. Midorima volteó a mirarlos.

-¿Ven? Sano y salvo, ya pueden irse- apuntó con el dedo para que se marcharan. Rin volvió al interior a recostarse de nuevo. Oyó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él.

-¿Qué es todo este circo?- preguntó caprichoso.

-Buena pregunta, excelente- sacó de su bolsillo el celular de Rin y se lo ofreció. Dos mensajes nuevos. Número desconocido.

-¿Huh?- sus ojos analizaron las dos nuevas imágenes que había recibido. Hacía tan solo una hora alguien había tomado una foto del cartel en la entrada de su universidad.

-La primera llegó mientras rastreaba mi celular, pensé que no era nada serio así que lo ignoré-Midorima se frotaba la barbilla como si un genio fuese a brotar de ella y explicarle lo que sucedía. Rin tragó nervioso. Una broma, pensó. ¿Pero de parte de quién? La única persona capaz de algo así se hallaba frente a él.

-El segundo mensaje entró hace solo diez minutos- al oírlo se le puso la piel de gallina- quien quiera que sea, ya está en el campus.

-Quizás se equivocaron de número- dudó un instante- Ya olvídalo.

-¿Estás seguro?- su amigo asintió con tranquilidad. La sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en el rostro de Rin. Había extrañado esa sensación de saber que alguien te cuida la espalda.

Recordó que faltaban solo unas horas para la celebración del año nuevo. Se asomó por la ventana y vio que las luces del campus estaban encendidas. A los costados sobre el césped habían colocado pequeñas velas que iluminaban un camino conectando los playones. La universidad era inmensa. Se preguntó cuál sería la mejor ubicación para ver los fuegos artificiales. Escuchó a Midorima que intentaba comentarle algo sobre el desorden en su habitación, pero su mirada vagó entre las numerosas caras que poblaban el piso. Supo que no encontraría lo que buscaba. Consciente de que aquello era una estupidez, su corazón se desilusionó. _No_, pensó. _No voy a hacerlo._

Una vez listos bajaron juntos al comedor. El salón se inundó de aromas y a Rin se le hizo agua a la boca. No perdió tiempo y recorrió la mesa con el banquete. Buscó dónde sentarse y se preparó para comer.

Muchos de sus compañeros habían viajado a casa para las fiestas, no era el caso de Midorima. Según él, su madre sugirió que guardara el dinero para más adelante. Rin se ofreció a prestarle pero algo le decía que su amigo era muy honrado para andar debiéndole.

-Mamá me extraña mucho, tengo la impresión de que si vuelvo para las fiestas su corazón no soportará despedirme de nuevo.

Rin no volvió a insistirle pues compartía su situación… _o algo así._

Ya saboreando los últimos bocados, sintió vibrar su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Reconoció las ventanas y lo que parecía ser la luz de su habitación. El ángulo de la imagen dejaba en claro que había sido tomada a no más de treinta metros desde el piso. Se lamentó haber comido tanto.

-¡Atención!-anunció una de las entrenadoras - Media hora para "Las Últimas Luces". Ya conocen la rutina. A los nuevitos: los quiero lejos del playón tres, a no ser que quieran salir quemados.

-Allí plantaron los fuegos artificiales- le comentó su amigo que terminaba de devorar los restos de su plato- ¿Huh? ¿Por qué esa cara?

- ¿Te falta mucho con ese estofado?

El morocho lo miró con recelo.

-Tienes que dejar de contestar a mis preguntas con otra pregunta.

-Lo siento. Es que no quiero llegar tarde.

-Okey, okey- sorbió la salsa que le quedaba y se puso de pie. Se unieron a la corriente de estudiantes y caminaron a la salida.

Rin sintió el viento lamerle las mejillas. Se subió el cierre de la campera.

-Ven, los chicos nos esperan del otro lado.

Se abrieron paso por el grupo de los de último año. La música no lograba acallar sus gritos. Abrazados y con viejas medallas de torneos pasados colgando de sus cuellos entonaban el himno de la universidad. A Rin se le aceleró el corazón, presenciar aquello le devolvió el calor al cuerpo. Sintió el brazo de Midorima posarse sobre su hombro y su voz estalló uniéndose al coro. No sabía la letra completa pero eso era lo de menos. Quería participar, sentirse parte de aquel nuevo mundo.

Se encontraron con sus compañeros. Segundos después, los reflectores que hasta entonces iluminaban el lugar se extinguieron. Subieron el volumen de la música y los gritos se oyeron de punta a punta. No veía los rostros a su alrededor y sus figuras se mezclaban

-¡1 minuto!- el estruendo de los parlantes incrementó su excitación. Fijó su vista al cielo y cerró los ojos. En su mente trató de recordarse un año atrás. Pensó en sus amigos. Se preguntó dónde y con quién estaría cada uno… y si ellos también sentían la misma molestia en el pecho. Sus ojos se humedecieron y la nariz comenzó a picarle.

Llegando al final de la cuenta regresiva, la música se detuvo y despegaron las primeras bengalas.

-¡Rin!- gritó alguien. Perdió noción de su posición.

-¡Tetsu!- extendió rápidamente el brazo y su celular se estrelló contra el piso. Lo tomó antes de que la pantalla se apagara. Un nuevo mensaje: Ninguna imagen adjuntada. Una oración. "_No olvidé mi promesa._".

-5..4..3..2..1… –una línea de fuegos artificiales estalló encima de él. Su mirada se tiñó de un amarillo fugaz. De pronto su mente empezó a colocar las piezas en su lugar. Alzó la vista y vio que Midorima le gesticulaba que se acercara. Rin se quedó petrificado. _No olvidé mi promesa. _Volvió a sentir esa mirada por encima de él_. Su mirada._

-Rin.

Bastó aquel contacto contra la tela de su campera para confirmar que no se lo estaba imaginando. Dio un giro y apartó su brazo de un golpe. Sus ojos se perdieron en la oscuridad a sus pies. Tensó los puños. Los fuegos intermitentes descubrían la figura frente a él. El muchacho de ojos azules hizo un intento por atraerlo hacia él y Rin lo detuvo por el pecho. Siguió presionando.

-Rin, está bien.

Rin negó con la cabeza. La mano de Sousuke descansó sobre la suya. A continuación, una lágrima que no le pertenecía a él le rozó la piel.

-Sousuke—su corazón se detuvo. Miró a su amigo y vio su rostro empapado. Estaba llorando. Lo envolvió en sus brazos y ahogó el llanto sobre su hombro. Su amigo se negaba a soltarlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rin se sintió en casa.

-Cumplí mi promesa- Sousuke esperaba que pudiera oírlo- Fui reclutado.

No hacían falta palabras, podía notar lo mucho que le había costado y lo feliz que se sentía de haberlo conseguido. Volvieron a enfrentar miradas. Los gritos aún estallaban a su costado.

-¿Dejaste de esperarme?- dijo forzando la voz. Rin se sonrojó. Jamás pensó verlo así, parecía exhausto. No tenía idea de cuánto lo había extrañado.

Le dio la espalda a la multitud, seguramente Midorima y alguien más estarían observando. No le importó. Se inclinó hacia adelante y observó sus labios.

-Ni un solo día- limpió una gota que colgaba al final de su barbilla- Feliz año nuevo, idiota.

Sousuke leyó sus intenciones y antes de que pudiera moverse, su boca devoró la de Rin. Un nuevo estruendo en el cielo hizo que se separaran. Sus manos que parecían desesperadas por tomarse entre sí se escondieron en sus abrigos.

-Maaaaaaaaaatsuoka!- Midorima se hizo paso entre la gente- ¡Hermano, feliz año nuevo!- su vista volvió a Sousuke.

-¡Feliz año nuevo!

Rin deseó que lo enterraran vivo.

-Déjame adivinar- lo señaló- ¿El loco de las fotos?

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Sousuke haciendo un esfuerzo por escucharlo. Sintió que la cara se le incendiaba. Iba a asesinarlo. Midorima no tardó en darse cuenta.

-Más tarde nos presentaremos. Andando Rin, o nos perderemos lo mejor- volvió a perderse en la multitud.

_Lo mejor_, pensó Rin. Sousuke se rascó la cabeza.

-Entonces… ¿Te veo luego?

-¿Luego?- repitió Rin. Volvió a vestir esa sonrisa pícara- No esperé un año entero para _verte luego._

-¡Matsuoka, por aquí! ¡Rápido o se lo van a perder!- oyó a Midorima que se alejaba. Tomó a Sousuke del brazo.

-¿Huh?— ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya lo averiguaremos—volteó sonriendo- _juntos_.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Sobre Tetsu Midorima: Surgió de la necesidad de darle a Rin quien le haga de cómplice. Puede que vuelva a aparecer en fics futuros. ¿Qué les pareció?<p>

¡Gracias por leer!

_See you next water time!_


End file.
